


Less drawing more Fu-

by purplefox



Series: Akiren Week After Dark NSFW 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming, bottom akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akiren day 2 Slacking offAkira is being the model for his boyfriend. The nude model for Yusuke's drawing but he actually came over with different intentions in mind





	Less drawing more Fu-

“As wonderful as your gaze has been for the last few minutes.” Akira pointed out as he rolled over to look at Yusuke. “You haven’t moved that pencil for the last twenty minutes. I love you staring.” He really did, his body had been reacting this entire time. Yusuke’s gaze was just that intense. “But I don’t think you’ll finish the piece by staring at the paper.”

“I’m stuck.” Yusuke hissed as he put the pencil down with a loud click. Akira shifted where he lay so he could look at Yusuke properly. His boyfriend was sitting on his chair a little bit away from him. Akira felt the transparent sheet that had been covering his naked body slip further off him but he did not adjust it. Yusuke had been the one to arrange the pose. He had been the one to lay out Akira naked with the see through sheet after all. Why shift it anyway? He knew what Yusuke wanted to see.

“Block?” He questioned as he boyfriend rested his head in his hands. “Anyway that I can help? You were doing okay earlier? Should I shift my pose? He moved from lying on his side as he spoke. “Should I sit up for you?” He dragged the sheet to just under his chin and splayed open his legs. “Would that motivate you to drawing again Yusuke.”

“Your pose is not the problem.” Yusuke said so lowly that Akira’s blood heated. “At the same time.” He raised his head and the fire in his gaze made Akira smile. “It’s the problem.”

“So it’s my fault?” Akira questioned as his boyfriend sighed. “Or is it not my fault? You can’t draw anymore. If it’s my fault.” He leaned forward keeping his grip on the sheet. He knew shadows would be cast over his body from his pose. He was backing the light that Yusuke had wanted to use. He had originally wanted to draw Akira’s back but now Akira was facing him. “Let’s forget about drawing for a bit.” He teased. “If you can’t continue there is nothing that can be done.”

“This has to be completed.” The look that Yusuke gave the paper told Akira that he had already won. He was hard under the sheet, there were shadows cast by how he was backing the light but the way he was sitting. He just knew that nothing was missed.

“I’m sure it does.” Akira pointed out as he leaned back. Through the sheet he knew his entire body was put on display in a way that Yusuke would just adore in the artistic sense and as a lover. “But as phantom thieves we don’t exactly do what we’re supposed to you know.” He pointed out.

“So lewd.” Yusuke breathed as he got up. Akira stifled his grin as his boyfriend approached and then knelt before him. “When I invited you over to the dorms this was not my intention. I truly just wanted to draw you. Spend some time with you.” Akira shivered when Yusuke’s hand slowly slid up his leg. The sheet was light enough that Akira could feel the heat from his hand.

“I came over with those sort of intentions though.” Akira swallowed as Yusuke’s hand moved further up but did not stray close to his hard cock. “Your gaze makes me think those sorts of things.”

“Oh?” Yusuke was amused. His hand moved to Akira’s lower stomach as he shifted so he was kneeling in a secured position. “Is that so?” His free hand sank into Akira’s hair and the grip and tug made Akira hiss. “Although I’m usually just thinking about capturing your image. You have those kinds of thoughts?” The arch that the tug had Akira in was making him hot. His body was shivering and his cock was leaking from the strain. “So lewd.” Yusuke said softly. “And so beautiful.”

“That look in your eyes.” Akira gasped as Yusuke’s hand tightened. “And I’m the lewd one here?” He was being consumed by Yusuke’s gaze on him. The hand on his lower stomach was so hot that he wanted to cry out. It was teasing, slowly rubbing him but not touching where really mattered. Yusuke knew his best spots but he was just teasing. All while he ate Akira up with his eyes.

“I’m clothed, modest.” Yusuke pointed out as he tugged Akira back more. The strain and burn made Akira’s cock jerk. He moaned as precum flowed and Yusuke’s hand in his hair turned to an unmoveable grip. “Meanwhile you… are not fit to be seen by anyone at this point.”

“Even you?” Akira teased as he met Yusuke’s eyes. “I can’t be seen by polite or impolite company?”

“You can’t be seen.” Yusuke gritted as he yanked Akira into him. Akira was pulled so they were face to face. “By anyone that is not me. You can’t show anyone this. Not this face, not this body.” Yusuke was so intense. “Only me.”

“Who would I even show this too?” Akira laughed as he leaned forward. “I’m only like this for you. Only you can see this.” He pressed forward with the kiss. More bite than kiss. He wanted to rile Yusuke up even more. “Only you Yusuke.” He whispered before he bit Yusuke’s lip hard. “Only you see this in me to begin with.”

“Their loss. Their loss forever.” Yusuke whispered before he took over the kiss. His lips were almost punishing against Akira’s own along with the grip in his hair. Yusuke’s hand finally moved over to Akira’s cock. Then after a teasing rub the hand was gone again. Before Akira could do more than groan into Yusuke’s mouth the sheet was torn from his hand and thrown aside.

Because the yank had startled him Akira saw the moment that Yusuke threw the sheet over his shoulder. The way it sailed and fluttered to the ground before Yusuke’s hand landed on his inner thigh once more.

Yusuke’s hand squeezed tight, a grip of heat and possession before he nudged Akira to spread his legs even further. A tap to his inner thigh as he pushed Akira further back. “Up.” He whispered against Akira’s lips as his hand moved between his legs. “Your hips-“

“So eager.” Akira laughed before he sank his hands into Yusuke’s hair and nape. A solid grip on his boyfriend as he allowed himself to be pushed down. Yusuke’s hand was still in his hair but Akira had a good grip on him as well. He pulled out the kiss the moment Yusuke wrapped his hand around his cock. He could only breathe shallowly as Yusuke treated him to quick tight strokes.

Toyed with Akira’s leaking head and his sensitive sides. Then the hand would stop the moment Akira’s hips trembled. Yusuke’s hand would stop teasing him. Stop stroking the head all so he could cradle Akira’s balls in his hand. It was torture but the sweetest kind. Akira was torn between regretting he had taught Yusuke how to string him along and thankful that Yusuke knew how to take him apart.

“So good Yusuke.” Akira whispered even as frustration throbbed in his blood. He wanted to cum, his cock was leaking and twitching. He was eager himself but he wanted more than Yusuke’s hand. His hands dragged Yusuke back up until they were face to face. He kissed his boyfriend even as he grinded against the hand that was taunting him. “I need more than that.” He whispered when he pulled reluctantly back. “My cock isn’t the only thing aching for your touch Yusuke.”

“You-“ Yusuke hissed before he pulled out of Akira’s grip. Akira laughed before he moaned. Yusuke was making his way down Akira’s body and pressing him harder into the floor. There was a trail of wet fire going down his body and it was Yusuke’s heat. Akira tried to sink his fingers into Yusuke’s hair. Tried to keep him to one spot but Yusuke would not listen. Instead he licked and bit his way down while his hands spread Akira’s legs wider.

“Fuck…” Akira hissed when Yusuke’s mouth reached his cock. The wet heat around his cock drove him so close that he arched and his fingers locked into Yusuke’s hair. The tongue that teased all his sensitive spots without mercy. The tongue that licked away his precum was hot like fire. The way it toyed with his slit to coax more made Akira groan.

“You truly did come here with those sorts of intentions.” Yusuke’s voice was hoarse when he pulled off Akira’s cock. The finger he pressed against Akira made him groan lightly. “Soft.” Yusuke murmured as his finger teased and then slowly pressed inside of Akira. “You really did prepare yourself.” Akira tried to arch into the thrust of the finger but he could barely manage it. “Hot.” Yusuke said softly.

“I knew what I wanted.” Akira gasped before Yusuke’s tongue made him moan. The way Yusuke teased the underside of his cock and then sucked away the precum. His boyfriend was driving him crazy. “It’s been too long-“ He cut himself off as he tensed up from Yusuke’s tongue and finger. “There’s no way I can take your dick right now.” Akira laughed before he moaned at the way Yusuke teased him. “Yusuke!”

“I know.” His voice was so cool but one glance at Yusuke’s flushed face and heated eyes told Akira what the true story was. “I wouldn’t take you right away.” The finger inside him teased as Yusuke made himself comfortable between Akira’s spread legs. “As soft as you are. You aren’t that slick. Not yet anyway.”

“And what do you plan to do with the lube on the-“ He froze up with his hands in Yusuke’s hair. Yusuke’s tongue had been making it’s way down as Yusuke settled down but to just miss several important places and swipe a lick like that. “Ugh.” Akira groaned when Yusuke’s finger left teasing him so Yusuke could better lick his hole. “I forgot how much-“ He gasped. “You like to do that.” He muttered before he shuddered.

Yusuke’s tongue was wet and the attention he was paying made Akira nearly knock his head against the floor. The slow traces around his rim. Then the broad swipes, the slow wet breech that made his legs tense and tremble. His boyfriend was good, every time that he worked Akira over. And he just kept getting fucking better.

His moan was more of a howl and he knew that the hand he had buried in Yusuke’s hair had to hurt when Yusuke’s licking turned to sucking and light bites to his inner thigh. That was going to bruise, he was feeling it intensely but as good as Yusuke’s tongue was Akira was spoiled at this point.

He was thoroughly spoiled when it came to sex with Yusuke. He whined and tried to move. He wanted to press himself further against the tongue driving him crazy. He wanted more of the wet heat but Yusuke had him spoiled. He wanted more than that, he wanted something hotter and something a lot thicker.

“If you don’t work me open.” Akira gasped when Yusuke’s fingers wrapped around his cock. “I’ll do it myself.”

“That would make a good picture.” The laugh against his sensitive skin made Akira shiver. “Let’s go with that.”

“What?” Akira had to struggle up to meet his boyfriend’s gave but Yusuke had already moved. He had pulled away and the loss made Akira complain. “What are you doing?”

“Lube.” Yusuke had gotten to his feet but the way he stripped off his shirt and threw it aside made Akira wrap his hand around his cock tightly. Yusuke was so sexy he could cum from that alone. “And condoms.” Akira could cum from how straightforward and sexy his boyfriend was.

He spread his legs wider and arched his back as he teased his cock. Yusuke did not give him a single look as he stalked towards where the drawer with the supplies were kept but Akira knew he would enjoy the view. He had to suck on the fingers of his free hand to wet them enough but before he slid them between his legs he gathered more precum.

A slow hiss escaped him when he slid his finger inside of him. He was slick and soft. From his preparations long before he came to the dorms. Slick from them and Yusuke’s tongue but there was no way he was ready for that.

That being Yusuke’s cock. Akira had gotten a jumpstart but he knew that he was still a ways from carefully taking it. He gasped as he stopped teasing himself and instead thrusted a finger inside himself. it was easy going so one finger moved to two. He teased all his weak spots making his legs tremble and his cock leak and bob.

“So indecent.” The words made Akira laugh. Yusuke had finally looked over. “Indecent and enticing at the same time.” Yusuke said softly. “What a view.” The pants had been stripped off and now there was only tented boxers stopping Yusuke from being as naked as Akira.

“Want a closer look?” Akira arched even as he thrusted his fingers deep inside of himself. he kept his legs spread and when he saw the tented bulge jerk he had to smile. “It’s a picture worth touching.”

“Lewd.” Yusuke murmured as he returned to Akira’s side. The lube hit the ground hard and almost rolled away before Yusuke’s foot stopped it. The box of condoms followed the lube and a wrapper slid out the box. “Honestly…” Yusuke murmured as he moved between Akira’s legs again. “Such a distraction.”

“The world has just paused a bit.” Akira whispered as Yusuke’s hand slowly travelled up his inner thigh. A trail of fire that made his cock jerk and made him clench down on his own fingers. “It’s just us two. No responsibilities or work.”

“You would love that.” Yusuke laughed before he sat back. Using his thumbs he jerked down and off his boxers and sent them flying over his shoulder. Then he reached for the bottle of lube and settled between Akira’s spread legs. “You’ve managed to take my focus Akira. All I want now is this.” The bottle clicked open. “I want to see you, feel you. Watch your expressions change for me and me alone.”

Akira removed his fingers from himself with a slight shudder and braced it on the flor instead as Yusuke slicked up his hand with lube and pressed two fingers inside of him. They were hot, slick and they did not wait a minute before they were driving him insane. Twisting inside of him until Akira had to slam a hand against Yusuke’s shoulder as he shuddered and fought not to push him away.

“It’s good.” He admitted while he shuddered, his cock was leaking and dripping all over his stomach. “So good Yusuke but I need more than that.”

“I know.” Yusuke dragged Akira up before he kissed him, all the strain from holding back was poured into that kiss. Akira was gasping when Yusuke pulled away. Then another finger joined the other two and the hand Akira had on Yusuke’s shoulder dragged down as Akira moaned. It was so hot inside of him. It was stirring him up but it was not enough.

“More.” Akira gasped as he got used to the third finger. “More Yusuke.” The way he was sitting he could move slightly into the thrusts from Yusuke’s fingers but he wanted and needed more than that. “More Yusuke.”

“Damn.” Was the whisper that Akira caught before Yusuke shifted. The hand on his hip helping support him tightened even as Yusuke moved so that Akira could be dragged up. he got what Yusuke wanted so Akira moved into the pull and sighed when he made it into Yusuke’s lap.

“Yusuke.” Akira held to his boyfriend tightly. “Now, it’s enough.”

“The-“

“Got it.” Akira snagged the condom by leaning over and ended up clenching around Yusuke’s fingers as he grabbed that and the lube. The wrapper was a challenge for his shaking fingers until he managed it. Then he had to accept the feeling of Yusuke’s fingers leaving him as Yusuke took the condom.

Akira ‘helped’ by holding Yusuke’s cock steady but that was just an excuse to play with the thick cock that was going to be inside him soon. He was hard, flushed and leaking and Akira had not even gotten to touch him. But he felt so good in his hand.

“Do you want it or…” Yusuke trailed off with a shallow laugh. Akira stopped playing enough for Yusuke to roll the condom on. “Lift your hips.”

“Shh.” Akira whispered as he moved his hands to Yusuke’s shoulders. He shifted, moved to a comfortable position and lifted up. he bit his lip as Yusuke positioned himself and began to press in. Akira lowered his head as the feeling of being stretched and stretched ran over him. He panted and trembled but it was such a good feeling.

“Slowly.” Yusuke’s voice was hoarse but Akira could barely hear it. He tightened his hands on Yusuke’s shoulders as he raised up a bit. Just to take the head of Yusuke’s cock out of him a bit. Then a downward press that took more of the cock than before.

Rinse and repeat, except that his cock was leaking and shuddering where it was pressed against Yusuke’s stomach. Except for the fact that Akira really wanted to take the whole thing in one go. It was so thick, it was all he could feel. Thick, pressing against the right spots and as always he was conflicted on what he wanted to do. Whether to ride and enjoy the feeling of Yusuke’s got entering him repeatedly or just sit on it and accept the feeling of all of it buried to the hilt inside of him.

His body was making the decision for him. He was gasping when he finally managed to take the whole thing. Gasping and shaking but he could not stop moving. He hung his head over Yusuke’s shoulder as his body shuddered and moved. The warm hands on his hips were coaxing him into moving. He was unable to stand still. Yusuke was thrusting into him as well. Meeting every downward thrust with an energy that made Akira cry out.

“So good.” Akira gasped. “I love it. I love you Yusuke.” He got a bite to his neck after his words and instead of pulling away he sank a hand into Yusuke’s hair. “More.” He breathed. “Please Yusuke. More.”

Having Yusuke take over was always best. Akira felt himself shake as Yusuke moved. He was so close that he knew a bit more would take him over the edge.

The hand that supported his lower back as Yusuke tipped them forward was no surprise. Akira smiled when he was pushed onto his back once more and his legs slipped over Yusuke’s shoulders. The hot hands on his hips then Yusuke’s beautiful face. He was aware of everything.

“So beautiful.” Akira breathed as Yusuke moved. Deep long strokes that turned his brain to mush. Tingles ran up and down his body. Deep, relentless and targeted every weak spot that he had. When he clenched and finally came his fingers dug into Yusuke’s arms. Yusuke moved and fucked him throughout his orgasm.

The sight of his sweat damped boyfriend was so sexy for him that he could only whimper and feel. But his cock did not go down. Yusuke only slowed his thrusts. Deep and slow as Akira gasped and his cock slowly twitched again.

“Yusuke.” Akira whispered as his boyfriend picked up his pace. “You’re so deep.” Yusuke gave a visible shudder at his words. His cock flexed inside Akira. “Filling me up.” Akira gasped and trailed a hand through the cum on his stomach. “I can feel you.” He whispered. “It’s so deep.”

“I won’t last if you keep talking.” Yusuke gritted and the hands on Akira’s hips tightened. “If you rile me up I won’t be able to calm down.”

“I want you to go all out.” Akira whispered and Yusuke shivered and bucked after his thrust. Akira groaned at the feeling as his cock jerked. He knew that he was going to cum again. Yusuke was going to fuck it out of him but once Yusuke came too Akira was all for it.

“So lewd.” Yusuke hissed as he changed the tempo entirely. Hard fast thrusts that made Akira gasp and shake. His cock bobbed and his hands scrabbled for purchase. His insides were on fire from the heat. “So beautiful.”

“Yes.” Akira gasped. “And yours. All yours.” He was going to cum. With every thrust, every deep plunge of Yusuke’s cock he was driven closer and closer. His cock was so hard and it burnt with his need. “Yusuke-“

“I’m-“ Yusuke groaned as his head lowered. Akira gasped and shuddered even as Yusuke groaned through his release. The hands tight on his hips did not ease until Yusuke relaxed. “Akira.” Yusuke whispered.

“You’re still in me.” Akira whispered. Yusuke groaned before he pulled back. Akira sighed at the feeling but was left blinking when Yusuke pulled the condom from his cock. It was filled but Yusuke was still hard.

“I certainly feel a change. My mind is a bit clearer.” Yusuke murmured.

“You’re still hard.” Akira murmured as he reached for it. Yusuke shivered when he touched the wet cock. “So hot.” He continued. “You came a lot.” He had to move a bit before he was kneeling above Yusuke’s cock. Yusuke’s groan when his tongue touched his cock was music to Akira’s ears.

His tongue cleaned and teased. Licked away all the cum covering Yusuke’s cock, teased the slit until Yusuke groaned. Licked the underside until Yusuke’s cock throbbed and Yusuke sank a hand into his hair. He worked and toyed and teased until Yusuke groaned, tightened his grip and came again.

Too much to swallow at once, it flowed past his lips in no time. Akira got his lips and chin messy as Yusuke shook and came. When the hand in his hair slipped away, Akira softly licked at the softening cock.

“There goes my motivation to do anything else for the day.” Yusuke said softly. “Now all I want to do is lay back and look at the sky.”

“Doesn’t seem like a bad idea to me.” Akira leaned up and got a kiss from Yusuke. He indulged in it. Let Yusuke take control before he pulled back. “Nothing wrong with taking it easy every now again.”

“You would think that.” Yusuke sighed as he pulled Akira into him. “But I suppose for a little while longer I can ignore the responsibilities that you and I have.” That sounded just perfect to Akira.

 


End file.
